Diaper Madness
by Megabluex
Summary: What happens when two teenage girls that don't like each other end up becoming sisters and moved to a new town that has a big ghost problem and has a secret organization. For Carrie and Jennifer they find out that the ghosts in Amity Park are at a whole other level, can they battle their way from being turn into big babies or end up wearing diapers forever.
1. Chapter 1

Diaper Madness

By Megabluex

Chapter 1: Two new baby girls in town and the raven hair crush

It was a bright sunny day atAmityParkas two teenage girls are walking throw the city, one look like a pink wearing popular girl and the other was a goth girl no it is not Paulina and Sam. The pink popular girl isJennifer Sweeny is a dirty blonde hair, sexy teenage girl with dark blue eyes and hot pink lip stick, she is wearing a pinkTight Sexy short T Shirts Tops Summer Short Sleevewith a white tight pants with matching sandals platform shoes. The Goth girl isCarrie Rosenberg is a dark raven hair, teenage girl with dark as night colored eyes and pale gray skin, wearing a purpleAurore Value Shoulderless Long Sleeved Jerseywith aLong Denim Skirt with Thigh High Slits and long dark green socks with dark purple horizontal lines and purple and white sneakers. Usually they won't go near each other for any reason but their families moved toAmityParkand they heard rumors of ghost attacks in this town. Also the events that happened to their old home town they both have all their weapons but not the ones that Larry Tools made them, Jennifer still has her kitchen knifes and Carrie still has her samurai sword they both keep them hidden (don't ask me how, you can asked the Jack and Maddie Fenton the same thing how they pull out their ecto weapons out of nowhere in battle.)

So they think it is best to stay together incase something comes out and attack them but that would be a lie because their parents asked them to send some time together and explore the town that is right Jennifer Sweeny and Carrie Rosenberg are sisters. "Oh my god!, I can't believe that our parents moved us here to ghost city USA, like it's was bad enough with the aliens attacking our residents and destroying the mall. I totally can't believe that my dad married you mom so quickly and with out us knowing." Jennifer told her new step-sister "As much as I hate to admitted, I have to agree with you on calling this town ghost city USA, Amity Park is the most hunted city in the world. This city has more ghost attack than any cities or nations capitals in the world from terrorist attacks, but I don't think we have to worry about ghost attack we fought more terrifying creatures back home and some of them were ghosts if you believe the Larry Tools dream. I'm also surprise that my mother married your father so quickly after what happened to our old neighborhood and city with the alien invasion and the passing of my dad and your mother." That is when Carrie voice showed a bit of sorrow in it than her usual emotionless tone as she finally stop talking to Jennifer.

Jennifer let out a sad sigh after being reminded of her dead father, "Yeah, like they could have totally invite us to go with them to Las Vegas, I would love to see the malls there, look at cute hot boys at the pools, and the latest fashion trend." As Jennifer tried to sound like her old shallow self but failed as she continued talking, "but you are right we can handle ourselves against the ghosts of this town, we fought zombies, demons, vampires, robots, you name it we fought it and some of them were ghosts so it should be easy to beat them." Jennifer responded back to Carrie (what they don't know is that the ghost here at Amity Park are at a whole other level than the ghosts they fought back in suburbia, in fact they are in a league of their own.) As they continued walking through town, unknown to them two pears of eyes were watching them from the shadows one pear was a hot neon pink color while the other pear were a light purple neon color, you can tell by their shadowy figures that they are female. "My, my don't they look familiar, am I right sister." The light purple neon eyes told the hot pink eyes, "yes mama will be thrilled to see teenage girl that are just like use in every way possible, she'll love to hear the news and they are going to look so cute wearing diapers and baby outfits." The hot pink eyes answered back to the light purple eyes "yes but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun with them first."

Then both pair of eyes faded and both shadowy figures disappeared, as Jennifer and Carrie continued walking, Carrie was wondering if they'll be spending the whole day together even thought their parents asked them to do it. "So are we spending the whole day together or go on our separate ways and meet back at home?" Carrie question her new step sister, "like of course were going to go our separate ways, I can't let anyone see me with you and find out that you're my sister it would rune my chance to become popular again." Jennifer sounding like her old shallow self and answering her sister question, Carrie let out a emotionless sigh knowing that her so called sister would do some thing like this, after all Jennifer is a archetypal stuck-up, condescending, catty, clueless, and shallow ex-cheerleader. As Jennifer continued talking, they both ignore the crinkling sound that was coming from most of the teenage girls and women that were walking past them. "Once we get to our new school tomorrow we'll go are separate ways just like the old days back at suburbia, I go find the in crowed and join the cheerleader squad to be come popular." As Jennifer finish talking to Carrie, Carrie was about to say a sarcastic emotionless responses until she saw some thing that caught her eyes and for the first time ever to show one her emotion by blushing. Jennifer was waiting for her new-step sister sarcastic emotionless remarks, but it never came out, "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Jennifer asked her step sister with a bit of irritation in her voice.

As Jennifer turned her head towards Carrie the look on Carrie's face didn't just surprise her, it shock and scared her and for the first today she acted like a caring little sister. Jennifer continued to look a her sister wide eyes blushed face, then she decided to look in to the direction of what her sister is looking at to see what cause this facial expression. When Jennifer turned her head and can see why Carrie made that expression, walking towards was a teenage boy their age with raven black hair like her big sister, sky blue eyes, wearing a white T shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Jennifer thought that this boy was cute but as he got closer she realized that he was really cute and she usually goes for the handsome ones but she can't keep her eyes off him. This cause Jennifer to blush as well, in Carries mind (play Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia Soundtrack - HS2 Interior, as watch the mysterious young man walk down the sidewalk in slow motion) Carrie's heart was beating faster and faster as the mysterious young man continued to get closer to them, Carrie then notice that her face was warming up as well as she continued to stare. Jennifer was thinking the same thing until she snapped out of her trance and noticed that he was close enough to say hi to.

Jennifer shook her head a bit to get it back to her normal skin color, she then turn her head to Carrie and smirk as she still had that shock look on her face, Jennifer was feeling like her old self again she thought about denied that Carrie was her sister. (" As soon as he gets here I'll tell him that Carrie is not my sister and that we don't know each other, I don't want Carrie to scare him off by the way she looks and act around him. I'll just use my charm and walk away with him, so that Carrie and I can just go our separate ways, she might have saw him first but I made the first moved.") Jennifer thought to herself then noticed that the teenage raven hair boy was about a few feet away from her and her sister, but before she could say anything a surge of energy went throughout her entire body. (This only what is going on inside her body that is not shown on the outside) Jennifer body became a shadow like figure in the center of her body is a pink glowing monster token but in the background you can see a pairs of hot pink glowing eyes and a ghostly laughter coming from it.


	2. Chapter2: Inner baby and talking to the

Chapter2: Inner baby and talking to the raven hair crush part1

Jennifer can't explain why she feels all this energy in her body or understand what is happening to her body. Unknown to Jennifer and Carrie the monster tokens from their adventures with Larry Tool have merged in to one monster token and fused in to their bodies.

Moments ago

Two pairs of glowing eyes from before were still watching them from a distance, and listening in on Carrie and Jennifer conversation,(both of them are invisible) "my, my don't these two remind you of two people we know too well" the light purple eyes told the hot pink eyes. "Yes, like looking in to a mirror" the hot pink eyes answered the light purple eyes, "Ms. Pink stinky butt over there reminds me of you sister of how you were back then" the hot pink eyes. "It makes me sick of how I was back then to everyone around me, and Ms. Wet purple and black diaper over here reminds me of you too sister but with a more emotionless and neutral goth tone." The hot pink eyes responded back to her sister "not since mom took care of it and made us sisters" the light purple eyes gently and kindly responded back to her sister, "mama does great work, I'm glad that mama made us sister with her ectoplasm DNA." Said the hot pink eyes to the light purple eyes and smiled at her sister (yes they can see each other while they are invisible) the light purple eyes smiled back and said "now lets see how well they fight against ghosts that from Amity Park."

That when both pair of eyes notice that Carrie and Jennifer were blushing and had a shock look on their face, they were both surprise to see that Carrie was able to show that expression on her face because she is a hard core goth. Both pair of eyes wonder what could have caused this, then both pair of eyes decided to look down the street to see what cause this, that's when they realized that a certain raven hair with sky blue eyes was down the street and heading towards Carrie and Jennifer. This cause both pair of eyes to glare at Carrie and Jennifer "I can't believe this they are both eyeing on the boy are in love with" the hot pink eyes told the light purple eyes with a bit of anger "yes in deed I think we should interfere, how about some overshadow manipulation to make the boy we love to avoid them" telling her sister with a sinister smile and a serious voice tone. "Lovely idea sister, I was about to suggest that we make'em wet and poop themselves right in-front of him, but then again he might feel sorry for them and stay with them for a while giving them their chance to be with him and asking him out." The hot pink eyes responded back to the light purple eyes with a smile (yes both of them can see each other while being invisible) both pair of eyes look down the street again to see how far the raven hair teen is from Carrie and Jennifer. Both pair of eyes notice that the young male teen was about two or three blocks away, knowing this make's it a lot easier to overshadow Carrie and Jennifer and take over their bodies with the time they have.

Both pair of eyes floated down to the street where Carrie and Jennifer are standing, they made sure that they are behind Carrie and Jennifer, both pair of eyes phase themselves into Carrie's and Jennifer's bodies. The hot pink eyes enter Jennifer's body and the light purple eyes enter Carrie's body, inside Jennifer's body the hot pink eyes made themselves visible with the rest of her body but in the shadows giving her a shadow like figure but looks female. You can only see her glowing hot pink eyes, she notice that she didn't overshadow Jennifer but enter to some kind of inner dimension inside Jennifer's body "strange I phase myself into Jennifer to overshadow her and now I'm in a dark shadowy area." Talking to herself as she walked in the darkness, she continued walking until she saw something glow in the distance and decided to walk towards it, as she got closer she notice that it had a dark hot pink neon glow to it. When she finally reach it she was surprise to see a really big pink crystal that was twice her size, unknown to her that crystal was a monster token and it still has enough energy to make a few monsters or a certain Ghoul Squad member. She reach out of the shadows to touch it to revealed part of her body, she use her left arm that had a hot pink long glove on it to touch the monster token. As soon as she touch the monster token, it started to emit green glowing energy from it and started to take shape.

Hot pink eyes knows that it was ecto energy coming out of the monster token as it was gathering in one spot in-front of her and taking form, as the last of the green ecto energy came out it was then in gulf in a ball of light for a few seconds then faded away and in it's spot was a very scary ghost. The ghost body is wrap in chains with a few scythe like blade's attach to them, its body look like an old dirty rip bed sheet with a ghostly green glow coming from their hands and face. It would be intimidating for her if it wasn't for the three cloths pens that make it looks like their holding it up. In fact it would have scared anyone in Amity Park except her mother, sister, any member of the Amity Park Babies, and ghosts that haunts Amity Park. The ghost had a mischievous smile on its face like it found its next victim, hot pink eyes rolled her eyes at the ghost failed attempt to scare her then hot pink eyes jammed her hot pink glove covered hand in to the its chest causing the ghost to have a shocked look on its face. Then she pulled and ripped out its ecto core, crushing it right in-front of it, the ghost screamed in pain as it turned back in to pure ecto energy, hot pink eyes notice that the ecto energy was not fading or disappearing that it was staying in place waiting for something to happen. That is when hot pink eyes had a twinkle in her eyes meaning that she has an idea, she place her hot pink glove covered hand on the monster token and focus her energy on the giant token and took control of it.

Once she got control over the monster token she made it absorbed the green ecto energy back in it, as it was absorbing the ecto energy you can see a dark spot appearing in the center of the monster token and continue to grow as it absorb the ecto energy. When the monster token finally absorbed all the ecto energy, hot pink eyes started to form the black mass into a shadowy figure by the looks of it, it was taking a female form. Then hot pink eyes started to draw energy from the inner dimension, instead of dark energy it was a light pink energy as it enter the shadowy female figure. As the light pink energy being absorb by the shadowy female figure it was being envelop by a light pink neon glow until it was engulf by a bright light, as the bright light faded in its place was a perfect replica of Jennifer. From her dirty blond hair to her white sandals platform shoes, and C size chest, the ecto clone of Jennifer then open her eyes for the first time, she a bit confuse of were she was, she look around for a bit and saw nothing but darkness. Hot pink eyes hide in the shadows before the ecto clone see's her, she then notice that the Jennifer clone was looking scared and nervous of not knowing were she is, "where am I?" the ecto clone asked herself, that is when hot pink eye decided to revealed herself . "I can tell you that sweetie" hot pink eyes answered Jennifer's ecto clone while walking out of the shadows.

The Jennifer clone turned her head and saw a teenage girl her age wearing an all hot pink outfit, it had two long hot pink gloves, with matching long nylon like socks, a frilly hot pink top with matching baby bib with a white P on it, she wore a hot pink mask with matching hair accessories, one is a hot pink hair clip on the left side of her head and a hot pink hair cuff that give her hair a big ponytail look. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jennifer's ecto clone asked with a bit of fear in her voice, that is when the hot pink neon glow faded from her to reveal a pair of sky blue eyes that matches her eye shadow. "The name is Padded, daughter to Paddeia leader of the Amity Park Babies, baby sister to Diapertrix, and your new mother, baby girl." Padded told the Jennifer ecto clone with a lovely smile and a motherly voice that surprise the Jennifer clone.


	3. Chapter3: Inner baby and talking to the

Chapter3: Inner baby and talking to the raven hair crush part2

Inside Carrie's body

The light purple eye made themselves visible with the rest of her body but in the shadows giving her a shadow like figure but looks female and just like Padded, she found herself in an inner dimension area.

"Hmm, I wonder why I didn't overshadow her, I bet the same thing happen to my sister" the light purple eyes talk to herself, while looking around the dark area worrying about her sister.

That is when the light purple eyes notice an object that was shining from a distance in the dark area, light purple eyes decided to head toward it, unlike Padded she floated up and flew to it, instead of walking towards it. As the light purple eyes got closer it notice that the shining object was really glowing, it had a dark purple glow to it, when she finally reach it she was surprise to see a really big purple crystal that was twice her size, unknown to her that crystal was a monster token and it still has enough energy to produce a few monsters or a certain Ghoul Squad member. Just like Padded, she reach out of the shadows to touch it to revealed part of her body, she use her left arm that had a black long glove on it to touch the monster token. As soon as she touch the monster token, it started to emit green glowing energy from it and started to take shape. Light purple eyes recognized that color of ecto energy anywhere as it was coming out of the monster token, it was gathering in one spot in-front of her and taking form, as the last of the green ecto energy came out it was then in gulf in a ball of light for a few seconds then faded away and in it's spot was a very scary ghost. The ghost body is wrap in chains with a few scythe like blade's attach to them, its body look like an old dirty rip bed sheet with a ghostly green glow coming from their hands and face (the ghost from monster madness battle for suburbia). It was laughable for her because of the three cloths pens that make it looks like their holding it up.

Light purple eyes has seen a lot of scary ghost in Amity Park before she became one herself, this one here couldn't even frighten her sister, but the chain scythe body wrap is a nice touch and the dirt blood marks did give it a murderous spirit look. The ghost was showing a killer instinct look at light purple eyes, if you could see her she was smiling at it, unlike Padded, light purple eyes is up for a fight, as she took a battle stance. The ghost charge straight at her, as it was heading to light purple eyes all the scythes on its body pointed at her, light purple eyes dodge with ease as the ghost past by and try to slice her. Light purple eyes saw the ghost head straight back up, the ghost started to spin turning it into a spinning top of death, the ghost spins towards light purple eyes, as the ghost spin closer and closer light purple eyes stand her ground and at the last moment she put up a light purple neon square ecto shield (aka Reflective Shield). The spinning ghost collided with light purple eyes square shield, the ghost spin at the shield for a few moment creating sparks as the scythes on its body hit the shield, until it was send back by its own force by the ricochet effect from the light purple square shield. The ghost landed a few feet away from light purple eyes, the ghost got back up and look a bit daze from it own force turn against it, light purple then flew straight at it and deliver a round house kick to the side of the ghost causing it to bounce off the ground a few time, then went straight back up to the sky. Light purple eyes follow it with her left arm ready to punch it, the ghost stop flying up and regain its focus in time for light purple eyes to punch it in the face, she arch down on her punch to send the ghost back straight into the ground below, the ghost made a loud crash when it hit the ground. A small crater was made as the ghost impacted the ground, one of its cloths pens came off and landed a few feet away from it, light purple eyes decided to end this, it was fun for her, but all god things must come to an end.

Light purple eyes focus her ecto energy into her right hand, it was glowing with a light purple neon color, she saw that the ghost got back up but was daze from the punch and impact if you could see her, she was smiling evilly as she fire her ecto blast at the ghost, the ghost recover in time to see the blast coming at it, fear was on its face as the blast hit it, but the blast didn't just hit it, it engulf the ghost.

AHHHHH! Was all the ghost shouted in a demonic tone as it was being rip apart molecule by molecule.

When it was done their was nothing left of the ghost except the one cloths pen that came off during the impact, light purple eyes floated down and landed on top of the cloths pen, crushing it underneath her feet releasing the ecto energy that was inside it. Light purple eyes was inspecting the destruction she cause, as the smoke clear she saw a small amount of green ecto energy floating above the crater, it look like the leftovers from the ghost she fought, then the ecto energy from the cloths pen merge with it. This surprise light purple eyes the ecto energy should've faded away or dissipates by now, but it looks like its waiting for something, then it finally hit her, light purple eyes turn her head back to the giant monster token, a smile appear on her face of knowing what to do next. Just like Padded she place her black glove covered hand on the monster token and focus her energy on the giant token and took control of it. Once she got control over the monster token she made it absorbed the green ecto energy back in it, as it was absorbing the ecto energy you can see a dark spot appearing in the center of the monster token and continue to grow as it absorb the ecto energy. When the monster token finally absorbed all the ecto energy, light purple eyes started to form the black mass into a shadowy figure by the looks of it, it was taking a female form. Then light purple eyes started to draw energy from the inner dimension, instead of dark energy it was a purple energy as it enter the shadowy female figure.

As the purple energy being absorb by the shadowy female figure it was being envelop by a light purple neon glow until it was engulf by a bright light, as the bright light faded in its place was a perfect replica of Carrie. From her raven black hair to her purple brown sneakers, and b size chest, the ecto clone of Carrie then open her eyes for the first time, she a bit confuse of were she was, she look around for a bit and saw nothing but darkness in the area. Light purple eyes hide in the shadows before the ecto clone see's her, she then notice that the Carrie clone was looking curious and intrigue of not knowing were she is.

"where in dark underworld am I?" the ecto clone asked herself, that is when light purple eyes decided to revealed herself .

"you will find out soon enough, my little dark shadow heart sweetie" light eyes answered Carrie's ecto clone while walking out of the shadows.

The Carrie clone turned her head and saw a teenage girl her age wearing an all purple and black outfit, it had two long black gloves, with matching long nylon like socks, a purple long sleeve shirt with frilly on the bottom and a black baby bib, she wore a purple mask with a hair accessory, a white hair cuff that give her hair a small ponytail look.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Carrie's ecto clone asked with a bit of fear in her voice, that is when the light purple neon glow faded from her to reveal a pair of regular purple eyes that matches her eye shadow.

"I'm Diapertrix, daughter to Paddeia leader of the Amity Park Babies, big sister to Padded, and your new surrogate mother, baby girl." Diapertrix told the Carrie's ecto clone with a lovely smile and a motherly voice that surprise the Carrie clone.


	4. chapter bonus:Ghost token attack

chapter bonus:Ghost token attack

Danny Fenton was walking down the street on his way home, he decided to walk home instead of flying, he was thinking about the three new ghosts that attack him, he never seen those ghosts before, not even in the Ghost Zone, he has seen many ghost in the Ghost Zone with his friends Sam and Tucker but nothing like these ghosts the way they appeared was original as well. Danny then started to remembered the battle he had with them early that afternoon

Flash back

Danny was walk around Amity Park's park enjoying his rare ghost free days, he was by himself as Sam was with her mother oddly, and Tucker was still visiting his grandparents out of state. Danny continue to enjoy the quite moment to himself until he saw something glowing in the bushes, it had a green glow to it, as it illuminate the bush in the shadows, Danny decided to walk towards it to see what it is. As soon as he got their he moved a few branches and leaves out of the way and found a green crystal (unknown to him it was a monster token.), Danny decided to pick it up and get a closer look at it, but as soon as he touch it the monster token started to shake and glow brighter until it started to crake. Smoke was coming out of the token . The token got so bright that Danny had to cover his eyes with one of his hands to shield them, The monster token shattered and all its energy was release, Danny's ghost sense then went off as a blue wisp escape from his mouth, Danny removed his hand from his face and started to look around to find the ghost that was near by, forgetting about the monster token that shattered in his hand.

Danny keep on looking then turn back to the bushes, Danny's ghost sense went off again, he turn around and look up, he saw a vary large ball of ecto energy in the sky, the ecto ball split into three regular size balls that landed in-front of Danny and started to take shape, two of the ecto balls started to take a humanoid shape while the other one was taking an oddly form. All three ecto ball were engulf in a bright light, Danny can only see three shadow like figures in the light, when the light faded away three new ghost that Danny couldn't recognized were standing in-front of him with a fiendish smile on their face. Danny got a good look at them, the ghost on the left was a female ghost she had grayish white skin, purple lips, with a ghostly white wavey hair, her eyes were glowing with a neon blue color, she was wearing a white torn up dress, you can see a blue neon glow coming from the sleeves and underneath the dress (Banshee from Monster Madness Battle from Suburbia). The ghost on the right had is wrap in chains with a few scythe like blade's attach to them, its body look like an old dirty rip bed sheet with a ghostly green glow coming from their hands and face, Danny thought it would be intimidating for her if it wasn't for the three cloths pens that make it looks like their holding it up (the ghost from monster madness battle for suburbia). The ghost in the center look like a warrior, a samurai in fact, all its limbs were disconnected from its body, you can see its bones coming from its gauntlets and greaves, the gauntlets are connected to the main body by what is left to believe was a rode. The helmet has a skull like mask on that was floating above the main body, along with oni like shoulder armor, you can see a few arrows in the armor.

A purplish blue neon glow was inside the cuirass, Danny notice that it has a very long katana as its weapon, (Undead Samurai from monster madness battle for suburbia). The Undead Samurai then lift up his katana from the ground and place the blade next to its oni shoulder armor, fallow by talon like claws appear on the finger tips of Banshee's fingers, the Ghost shook its body to show off its scythe like blades. Danny keep a close eye on them waiting for them to make the first, Danny was caught off guard when the Undead Samurai disappear right in-front of him, Danny look around the best he could to find out where it has gone with out taking his eyes off the other two. Luckily for Danny his ghost sense went off in time for him to dodged a katana in the back, Danny turn back to see the Undead Samurai was behind and was trying to stab him in the back samurai style, Danny then realized that the Undead Samurai teleported behind him so it wasn't speed, Danny's ghost sense went off again and good thing too, he roll out of the way from a swipe from Banshee, Danny stop rolling in time to see the Ghost coming right at him, Danny just lean to the right causing the Ghost to miss, but close enough to almost get hit by one of the Ghost's scythe. Danny decided to show these ghosts newbie's the ecto level difference between them and Amity Park ghosts.

Danny: Okay you horror show rejects, its time to show you who you are messing with.

That is when a white glowing ring appear around the center of Danny's body and split into two, one ring went up while the other one went down, (PLAY DANNY PHANTOM THEME), Danny's clothes started to change the rings replace Danny's white shirt with a red oval in the center, his blue jeans, and red tennis shoes, with a black and white jumpsuit with a D in the center. His hair change from a black raven color to a ghostly white, when he open his eyes, his icy blue eyes were replace by a toxic neon green color that were glowing. When Danny's transformation was done the Undead Samurai, Banshee, and Ghost all had wide eyes the size of dinner plates, they never seen a ghost or monster like him before, right in-front of them was Amity Park's ghost hero Danny Phantom. Danny made the first move by turning around quickly and punch the Ghost in its face sending it back a few feet as it bounce off the ground, Danny then fire a ecto blast at Banshee sending her back a few feet as well, he then turn around in time to dodge a swing from the Undead Samurai's katana. The Undead Samurai continue to slash at Danny, as the Undead Samurai continue to distract Danny while the Ghost and Banshee were getting back up or floating back up, by the looks of it they were a bit daze from Danny's attack.

Danny keep on dodging the Undead Samurai attacks, Danny then decided to go on the offensive as well as he fire a barrage of ecto beams at the Undead Samurai who block and deflected the ecto beam with his katana. The Undead Samurai decided to try something new to catch Danny off guard, Danny saw that the Undead Samurai was going for a trust attack with its katana, but then he saw that the Katana was starting to glow with a neon blue color. As soon as the Undead Samurai trusted its Katana it send out a blue ecto shockwave straight at Danny, Danny was able to put his arms up in time to block as the shockwave hit him, it send him back a few feet as he stand his ground being push back by the shockwave. As the shockwave died down Danny lower his arms and was ready to return the favor with his own ecto attack by charging his ecto beam into a ecto blast, unknown to him the Banshee recovered from her daze and saw her opening, she then let out a ghostly shriek that hit Danny causing him to cancel his ecto attack. Banshee's sound wave attack would have stun any person in their track for a short time, but thanks for being part ghost Danny will only be hurt by the sound wave.

Think that she had stun him with her attack, Banshee move in for the kill by raising both her hands and aim at Danny's chest hoping to hit his heart or lung, unknown to her Danny was ready for her as he gave her an upper cut in the face, Banshee put her hands on her face because of the pain and prevent her from seeing, Danny smile as he got back at her for that sneak attack, at this time ghost also recover from its daze and went straight at Danny headed on. Thanks to his few years of ghost fighting Danny knew that Ghost was about to strike him from behind so he just went intangible as Ghost pass right threw him, but unluckily for Banshee, she still had her hands covering her face so she didn't see ghost until it was too late. As she lowered her hands in time for Ghost to slam right in to her face, Banshee was knock back and was not moving from the collision with Ghost as she hit the ground, Ghost was still floating while shaking his head from the pain of ramming Banshee head on, Danny decided to take into the sky as he turn his legs into a ghostly tail and flew up, He went into a aerial assault by rapidly firing ecto beams at Undead Samurai, Undead Samurai use his katana to block and deflected again, luckily some of the deflected ecto beams miss Banshee as the beams hit the ground around her. Danny notice that he needed to change tactics fast to take out Undead Samurai, Danny continue to fire ecto beams then quickly put his hands together and focus his ecto energy as Undead Samurai continue to block and deflected.

Danny created a large ecto ball (Ecto-Energy Ball) and tossed it with great strength, Undead Samurai was finish countering the last of the ecto beam when the ecto ball was in range, Undead Samurai didn't have time to respond as it hit him creating a loud explosion follow by a loud scream of pain, when the smoke cleared Undead Samurai was still standing, until Undead Samurai went down to its keens and use its katana as a support beam to hold it self up. By the looks of it Danny knew that the Undead Samurai will be down for a bit from that hit, as he continue to watch Undead Samurai unknown to Danny Ghost has recovered from its agony, Ghost has a furious look on its face as it spotted Danny in the air and shot straight up at him, Ghost started to spin while in the air turning itself into a spinning top of death. Danny saw Ghost coming straight at him and stand his ground, at the last moment Danny put up a light green neon square ecto shield (aka Reflective Shield). The spinning ghost collided with Danny's square shield, the ghost spin at the shield for a few moments creating sparks as the scythes on its body hit the shield, until it was send back by its own force by the ricochet effect from the light green square shield. Ghost was sent flying into some near by trees as it cut right through them like a hot knife through butter, but unluckily for Ghost thanks to all the ghost attacks in Amity Park some of the plant life absorbed leftover ecto energy and became a lot stronger than standard plant life as Ghost collided into one of those trees.

Ghost's scythes were wedge into some of the tree's branches and the upper part of the tree's trunk, sadly Ghost was not strong enough to break free from the ecto powered tree, Danny continue to watch Ghost incase it break loose from the tree. But then he turned his attention away from Ghost as he was distracted by a purplish blue light, Danny turn his head away to see where that light was coming from, Danny saw that the light was coming from Undead Samurai as its arrows were coming off its body and was enveloped by the same purplish blue glow, all the arrows were pointed at Danny and shot at him like flaming arrows into the sky, Danny redirected his Reflective Shield to block Undead Samurai's arrows assault, Danny expand his Reflective Shield as Undead Samurai continue to produce more purplish blue flaming arrows. The purplish blue flaming arrows ricochet off Danny's Reflective Shield unfortunately for Ghost and Banshee as they were caught in the crossfire, as Banshee regain consciousness and got back up in time for the flaming arrows coming straight down at her. Banshee put her arms up to shield herself as the arrows reach Banshee most of them pass her but were close enough to cut and burn parts of her ecto body, Banshee's dress was getting rip and burn as the arrows were leaving burn holes, Banshee's luck finally ran out when two arrows hit both of her shoulders dead center. Banshee let out a painful scream as the arrows dug into her shoulders causing her to kneel down. Ghost wasn't as lucky either, as the arrows ripped and burned him as well, luckily most of the arrows hit the tree's trunk and branches, thanks to the ecto energy the tree was able to keep itself together and not catch fire when the flaming arrow hit it.

The purplish blue glow that was covering Undead Samurai started to die down as it fire one last arrow at Danny, Danny notice that Undead Samurai purplish blue glow was fading away.

Danny: I knew that old skull head couldn't keep it up for long, I wonder how he will fair against Skulker?

Danny turn his head back to Banshee who was trying to pull the arrows out from her ghostly shoulders and let out a small cry every time she pull on them, then he turn his head towards Ghost who is still stuck in the tree and looks worn-out literally.

Danny: Hmm, he won't be giving me anymore problems for a while, and she'll be too busy focusing on herself too fight back.

Danny look back at Undead Samurai to find out that its purplish blue glow was finally gone and it was trying to stand itself up with its Katana, Danny watch as the Undead Samurai slowly trying to stand itself up.

Danny: I better take him out first, out of the three he was the one that give me the mast trouble, the other two won't be a problem both of them look like that their on their last legs, if they had legs.

Danny started to dive bomb and heading straight for Undead Samurai reaching speed up to 112 mph that was his standard speed, Undead Samurai was able to stand in time to see Danny coming straight at him, Undead Samurai glowing eyes brighten up when he realized that he will not be able to dodge and counter attack in time. Undead Samurai brace himself for impact, Danny collided with Undead Samurai at full force sending him back, when Undead Samurai landed on the ground his body dug into the grass as he slide back, Undead Samurai slammed into a brush a few yards away. Danny flew back into the air after hitting Undead Samurai, Danny watch as Undead Samurai sliding backwards as it left a dirt trail from sliding on the grass and finally stops when Undead Samurai crash into a brush. Danny notice a faint green glow coming from the brush that Undead Samurai is on top of, Undead Samurai search through the brush and found something, Danny saw that Undead Samurai had a familiar green crystal in its hand, Danny realized that it was the same kind of crystal that cause Undead Samurai, Banshee, and ghost to appear. Undead Samurai had a sinister smile on its face as it looks at the monster token, Undead Samurai then crush the monster token in its hand and all the energy inside the token was release as it enter the bodies of Ghost, Banshee, and Undead Samurai, Danny knew that he was back to square one as he watch the energy being absorbed, but he was unaware of that he was about to get double trouble.


End file.
